Enchanted
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: At a party Astrid meets Hiccup, it was enchanting.


Disclamer I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, or Boden and Una, or Asta who belong to my friend Kelseyalicia. I also don't own Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Character ages:

Hiccup:20

Astrid:20

Boden: 15

Asta:15

Una:10

 **There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**

 **Same old tired lonely place**

Astrid sighed, looking around the room. _'Another boring party with the same boring people,'_ she thought, looking around the ballroom. It was filled with the same people she saw at every social event. It wasn't like she was expecting anyone new, upper class parties were always restricted to just the aristocrats and their families. The same beautiful women in their tight ball gowns, courting men or attempting to find matches for their children. The same debonair men in their dashing suits, talking business with the older men or waltzing with their partners. She felt so isolated in high society. She knew better than to trust most of the women there; most were out to elevate themselves even if it meant lowering someone else. She could only trust her cousin, Asta, who was currently dancing with Lord Boden. She sighed again, looking around the room at everyone.

 **Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**

 **Vanished when I saw your face**

A new face stood out among the crowd, catching her attention. He looked amazing in his black suit, contrasting with his Brown hair. _'Who is he?'_ she thought, absorbed in watching him. She was sure she had never seen him before at any other party. His green eyes locked onto hers, surprised that someone was watching him. He smiled back at her, bowing his head slightly in greeting. Astrid blushed slightly, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with her emerald green dress.

 **All I could say is I was enchanted to meet you**

Astrid felt her heart thud in her chest, surprised by her reaction to him. He was definitely someone unique.

 **Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room your silhouette**

 **Starts to make its way to me**

He began to walk towards her, his eyes locked onto hers. She could see all the questions shining in his eyes, his curiosity making his eyes glow. He was stopped by Boden as he skirted the edge of the dance floor. After stopping to speak to him for a moment, both Boden and the handsome stranger walked toward her, a slight smile on the stranger's face.

"Lady Astrid," Boden said, bowing to her. "I would like to introduce you to my older brother, Duke Hiccup. He's been abroad for quite a few years and has recently returned to join high society."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Astrid said as they bowed to each other.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hiccup replied, kissing her hand gently.

"I'll go get us something to drink," Boden said, leaving them together.

 **The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks**

 **Like passing notes in secrecy**

 **And it was enchanting to meet you**

 **All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

Astrid laughed at Hiccup's remark about the Earl's attempt to cover up his baldness. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much, the last time she had genuinely laughed at a high society party. Usually she only came at her mother's request, a fake smile plastered on her face for several hours before she was allowed to go home, to escape the horrible tight dress and release her hair from the uncomfortable up-do. But she didn't want to leave while she was with Hiccup. She wanted the evening to drag on, for time to stop so she could listen to him speak more candidly than she had heard any male speak before. Most of the men she had met thought of her as a beautiful doll: lovely to look at, but not meant for intelligent conversation. Hiccup wasn't like them. He challenged the things she said, sparking her quick wit and sarcasm and he didn't seem offended by it like most people would have been. He seemed to enjoy it.

"Would you like to go out on the terrace?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the large balcony behind the glass doors. Astrid nodded, taking the arm he offered to her.

 **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

 **I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

 **I was enchanted to meet you**

The balcony was filled with other couples enjoying the warm summer air.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight, don't they?" she asked, turning to Hiccup.

"They are stunning," he replied, looking up at the sky before turning his gaze toward her, "but they pale in comparison to you Lady Astrid."

Astrid blushed, looking away from his intense gaze. "Oh Duke Hiccup, you flatter me too much." She could feel the heat of the blush that painted her cheeks, praying that it was too dark for him to see.

"No, I'm simply pointing out what I see. A wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman. You, Lady Astrid, are not like the other women I've met before. Only concerned with the latest gossip and matchmaking, you're so-"

"Astrid!" a voice called, interrupting Hiccup.

"Oh Asta," Astrid said as her cousin walked over to her. "Asta I would like to introduce you to Duke Hiccup. He's the brother of Lord Boden. Duke, this is my cousin, Countess Asta."

"Very nice to meet you," Hiccup said, bowing to her.

"Nice to meet you also. Astrid, your mother is looking for you; it's time to leave," Asta said.

Astrid sighed, unhappy the evening had come to an end. "Duke Hiccup, I must leave. Will I be seeing you at other social events?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be staying in town for quite a while. It seems that there's more to high society than I thought at first." He kissed Astrid's hand gently, not noticing Asta's wide eyes or the faint blush that colored Astrid's cheeks. "Until we meet again my lady."

 **The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?**

 **I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

 **Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**

 **I'd open up and you would say**

"So tell me all about him," Asta said as Astrid sat at her vanity, taking the pins out of his hair.

"Oh Asta, he's so perfect!" Astrid gushed, a smile plastered on her face. "He's so handsome. Did you see his gorgeous brown hair? It's absolutely incredible; I've never seen anything like it. And his green eyes are simply amazing. I feel like I could drown in his eyes Asta. I could stare into them forever and be lost in them and I wouldn't have a single complaint. And he's not like the other society men who think of women as only pretty arm pieces to show off. He actually wanted to know what I thought about things. I could have spent hours just talking to him about everything, about books and plays and politics and the weather and anything else there is to talk about. There's just something about him that's so perfect Asta," Astrid sighed happily.

"And to think he's Lord Boden's older brother," Asta laughed softly.

 **It was enchanting to meet you**

 **All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

"Hopefully that will work in my favor and I'll get to see him again," Astrid said, lying on her bed. "He seems like something out of a dream."

 **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

 **I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

"Boden, she's absolutely amazing," Hiccup said as the carriage took them back to there home. He still couldn't get her out of his head, Lady Astrid. "She's so beautiful. Her skin is absolutely flawless and her hair is thick and luscious and her eyes. Oh she has these deep blue eyes that just show all of her emotions. And she's incredibly smart. She has such a quick wit; she's not like the other society girls. The ones who only care about your title before they throw themselves at you."

Boden laughed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "But Lady Astrid is just so incredible. Beautiful and smart and funny and witty and god, she's perfect."

"Sounds like you're quite smitten with her Hiccup."

"Who wouldn't be?" he replied.

 **This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

 **I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

 **I was enchanted to meet you**

 **This is me praying that**

 **This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends**

 **My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**

 **These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**

 **I was enchanted to meet you**

The next few days passed in a daze for Hiccup and Astrid. They went through the motions of their day, but they constantly had a far away look on their face, their mind lost in the memories of the party. Astrid's mother thought her daughter had taken ill at first, but was quickly reassured by Asta that Astrid was simply bitten by the love bug.

Hiccup was just as distracted as Astrid was, barely paying attention to anyone. Boden found this especially amusing when women came to call upon Hiccup. Many of them were trying to elevate themselves within society by "marrying up" but it was clear that Hiccup's thoughts were on someone else. Still that didn't stop some of the more persistent women from coming to see them. Boden began to lie to the women and say that Hiccup was out for a walk in town, which often sent the women and their mothers running back to their carriages in attempt to catch him.

 **Please don't be in love with someone else**

 **Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

 **Please don't be in love with someone else**

 **Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

"Asta, you don't think Hiccup is engaged or courting anyone do you?" Asrid asked one night as they prepared for bed. It had been weeks since Astrid had seen Hiccup and to say that she missed him would have been a huge understatement. He was constantly on her mind, haunting both her waking and her sleeping moments. Everything she saw seemed to remind her of that night.

"I don't think so Astrid. I don't think Boden would have introduced you two and not point out that Hiccup was involved with someone. Asta said sitting next to her cousin. I'm sure you'll see Hiccup again."

"Boden, is Astrid being courted by anyone?" Hiccup asked one evening over dinner.

Boden paused for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I do remember hearing once that she was being courted by a Lord Snotlout."

"What!" Hiccup shouted, jumping out of his seat. "You've let me sit at home for weeks while she's being courted by someone else and you didn't say a word! I could have been courting her." Hiccup stopped his shouting as Boden began to laugh, his face turning red.

"I'm just pulling you leg big bro. Astrid isn't being courted by anyone." Boden wiped his eyes filled with tears from laughing so much. "Oh you should have seen your expression; you must really love this girl."

"Boden!" Hiccup yelled, running to his side of the table. Boden jumped out of his seat and began running around the dining room, Hiccup on his heels. Their little sister Una watched shaking her head as she watched her two older brothers run around the room, like they were still kids.

 **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

 **I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

Astrid walked through the ballroom, smiling at the people she knew. _'Yet another party,'_ she thought, making her way toward her cousin. _'Maybe I'll see Hiccup.'_ Astrid began to fidget with the dress at the thought of seeing Hiccup. Asta had insisted that she wear a deep green dress, claiming it would help Hiccup find her if he came to the party. Astrid jumped at the idea as soon as Asta mentioned Hiccup's name. Now she wondered if it was a good idea as everyone's eyes focused on her.

 **This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

 **I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**

 **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

 **I was enchanted to meet you**

Hiccup's eyes scanned the ballroom, looking for the face that haunted his dreams. Boden had told him that Astrid would be at the party and he was eager to see her once again. He finally spotted her standing next to her cousin, wearing a deep green dress. His favorite color. "Astrid," he breathed, his eyes focused on her. Astrid turned toward him as if she heard him call her name, which was impossible with all the noise in the room. Their eyes locked onto each other, much like they did when they first met. Slowly they began to make their way across the room, dodging between people, their eyes never leaving each other. They finally reached each other in the middle of the ballroom, paying no attention to the couples that waltzed around them or the people who stood to the sides of the dance floor, talking and staring. No one else mattered in that moment.

 **Please don't be in love with someone else**

 **Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

"I've been waiting for you," they said at the same time, smiling at each other.

A.N. I know Astrid has no relatives that we know of (that are alive) but as my friend Kelseyalicia said in her how to train your dragon saga Asta looks like Astrid when she pretended to be Heather, (black hair, blue eyes) and embodies her compassionate and loving side. (let me know if I'm right or wrong Kelsey)


End file.
